Silence
by Dragonlady80906
Summary: Oncelisted under the author Yai Kuu. Yugi lives without Yami, but an angel is sent to protect him. What is it that Yugi has that has Heaven and Hell fighting over who gets gim in death?
1. Angel's Arrival

Silence. "Go, we cannot afford to loose him," said a deep, resonating voice, full of power.

"Yes, as you command." Replied a musical voice.

----

Sitting alone in a room was a lone man watching TV. He was young and beautiful. He had tri-colored hair of a red and black mane with gold-spiked bangs. He had the most beautiful lavender eyes with a crimson hue, a pair of eyes that can truly take you breath away. He was watching the television when he heard a faint, muffled tap somewhere behind him. He looked to see an odd person just standing there and he smiled. This person was beautiful in an otherworldly manner. He also seemed uncaring that he was intruding on private property.

"I am Hathor. You are Yugi I presume. I came to speak with you." The angel answered Yugi's inquisitive glance. _Interesting. This man is supposed to be so important, huh? He looks like any other human. What makes him so special?_

"So, you supposed to be my guardian angel? No point trying to hide it, I can tell." Yugi was blunt.

The angel looked at him in shock._ He can tell? Does he posses a sixth sense?_ He narrowed his eyes in a curious manner. This human was different, very unlike the others he had encountered. If this man was so intuitive, why did he need to help him?

"Don't worry, I don't have any sixth sense, unless you count a keen eye for detail one. If you're wondering, I'm talking about the out-of-this-world beauty about you. Like a glow if you will." Again the boy answered in a non-caring manner.

The angel was impressed. He had never met a human so intense. It was as though this young man was calculating you every move and was one step ahead of you.

"I am, I was sent by the Father. I mean you no harm." The angel replied just as the man had. _What is the feeling I get from this boy? Grief? Sadness? What is it? What is making him so sad? He seems detached from everything he knows. Is that it? Detachment? Why?_

"I am depressed, if that is what you're wondering." A voice broke his thoughts. He looked up into those startling eyes. He understood now. This young man had lost everything. He didn't care for anything, not even himself. He pitied these kinds of Humans. They didn't care at all. Not even for the Father. Not even for life.

"I'm not here to judge. I'm here merely for your protection. I cannot allow you to die anytime soon." He answered Yugi, looking him in the eye. The response was less than expected.

Yugi burst out in laughter that shook him to the bone. He was in tears by the time he regained himself enough to give an answer. "You were sent to 'protect' me? I want to die and all God wants is for me to live? One question, why? All my friends are dead, my family, and everything else. The only thing I have to my name is a title that gets me into trouble. I don't own anything, I don't got to church, I've never read the bible, I could care less about living, and I've attempted suicide more times than I care to count. Why protect me?" Yugi looked at him with a sneer.

The angel was taken back. He was never answered in such a way and with such a cold air to boot. _Was his loss so great that he would just give up on everything? What was eating at this boy so much that he would laugh at the very thought of living? Father, what kind of human is this person? _Every other human he came across was shocked that he was sent to protect them and willing to repent for his or her misdeeds and hardened ways. They changed and stayed that way. He never failed in his missions. This was to be one interesting challenge.

"I fear I care not what you think or feel on this matter. I am here to insure you do not die before your time. I never fail in my missions; I will not fail here. I cannot allow you or anyone else to kill you; that's my mission until the Father calls me home. I will not interfere with any other part of your life, only your survival is important to me." _That should do it_, the angel thought coyly.

"Wow, I would be so moved, if I had a life. I haven't left this house in years. I order in. Hell, I have the money from all the tournaments I've been in to live off of. I haven't been to one of those in years. The last one was against…" He started out sneering and when the end came he grew darker. He had stopped and then looked back to the TV. The angel was curious as to why he stopped and was about to ask when he heard a whisper barely audible… "…Kaiba."

The angel figured that was one of the people dear to him he lost. _I see. He must blame himself for his friends' deaths. I will try this again._ "I see—"

"No point trying to tell me that my friends' deaths wasn't my fault. I have set myself with the blame and that is all that's keeping me here." Yugi cut in. He was facing the TV, but the angel could tell that the tears in his voice were more than a sound. Yugi turned to look back at the man with a smile behind a current of tears. "I'm strange, huh? I live because I caused the death of my friends. If I didn't remind myself of that every day, I would just go outside and jump into traffic. My friends loved me so much that they gave their lives so that I may live. I had some awesome friends."

The angel was stunned. _The blame this young man puts on himself is what keeps him alive? Is that really possible Father? Can someone be so self- inflicted that it keeps him alive? What has happened to this man?_

"I only wish to be of some help. The Father sent me to protect you, so that is what I shall do." Hathor replied the only way he could.

"STOP SAYING THAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE 'PROTECTED'! I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO JOIN MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS IN THE AFTERLIFE, SO JUST LET ME BE!" Lavender eyes flared to violet-red in an instant. The angel was prepared for the yelling, not the passion behind it. Unconsciously, he took a step back from the wave of rage that seemed to emanate off the boy.

"I meant no harm, I only do what I'm told. I can't allow you to die; it would be a problem. It would disrupt the natural balance. You cannot die, it would be… unfair." Hathor tried to console the situation.

"Disrupt the natural balance? Unfair?" Yugi blinked. He couldn't believe what he had just heard, "DISRUPT THE NATURAL BALANCE? FUCK THE NATURAL BALANCE, FUCK FAIRNESS! MY BALANCE IS GONE AND IT'S MY FAULT! FAIRNESS? WHAT WAS FAIR ABOUT MY FRIENDS DYING? ALL OF THIS IS MY FAULT! ATEMU HAD TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE OF MY STUPID DESTINY. I TALKED JOEY INTO GOING ON THE DATE THAT KILLED HIM AND HIS NEW WIFE, MAI; I FELL ASLEEP IN THE FIRE THAT COST ME TEA AND TRISTAN; AND DUKE DIED IN THE TOURNAMENT I ASKED HIM TO JOIN; AND KAIBA, SERENITY, AND MOKUBA WENT ON THE VACATION I TALKED THEM INTO GOING WHEN THEIR PLANE CRASHED AFTER TAKE OFF, KILLING THEM ONLY!" He paused because he had run out of breath.

Hathor was speechless. There was nothing he could say or do to quell the boy, but he knew he had to say something, but what? What could he possibly do to make this boy understand that he wasn't to blame?

"I'm to blame for everything," Yugi continued in a quieter tone, "I was the one who convinced them to go. There is no other way they would have gone. I know I wasn't the one, who didn't repair brakes properly, or the reason the burner short-circuited, or even the reason the plane crashed, but I was why they went. I convinced them to go." He had reduced himself to a ball of tears and sobs. The angel stood there watching unable to reply. What could he do? Angels were born without the ability to feel. What could he do that didn't seem heartless? Sure that's what he was, but he knew that if he did say anything he would only make things worse in more ways than one.

"I can say nothing, an angel is born without emotions, and so I cannot feel remorse or guilt. I can say nothing to make you feel better, but I suppose that would be preferable. I shall remain quiet for awhile." This was all Hathor would say. It was all he could do, so silence was his comfort to the ailing man.

"That would be nice." Yugi sat there in the silence thinking about all that he could be doing. He wanted to say sorry to the figure that wanted only to be of assistance and guidance, but didn't have the capabilities to do so. He looked back to see the apparition looking over the room; cleaning.

Hathor had been quiet like he said he would, taking the time to view his surroundings closely. After all, if he was to protect his charge properly he had to also protect from his environment as well as himself. With simple sweeps of his hand he sent things into organized groups where anything that could be tripped over was no longer in range of the general area. Dishes got stacked neatly in their place according to cleanliness and size. Clothes did the same. Then, after Hathor felt that the necessities where taken care of he started on the details. Sharp knives went to their proper places in the cutting boards, razors in the bathroom closet, and other sharp objects where appropriately disposed of. Hathor started on furniture next. When he had finished, Hathor got the vacuum and covered every inch of the floor, even under it all. His version of dusting consisted of a simple twirl of his right index finger, a miniature tornado that traced over everything, and light blow to the window, which whipped open to release the little dust bunnies to the harshness of the great outdoors.

Yugi was in awe. He looked over to the angel-man and said in amusement, "If I could do that, I would clean more often. Can I do that?"

Hathor looked Yugi in the face. "I doubt it. Humans put such limitations on their selves, but I suppose if you really tried, you could. There are no limitations in 'reality' for the human mind; it is much more capable than it appears."

"Really? I could REALLY do ANYTHING I set my mind to?" Pondering on average what human thoughts were and applying this new information, Yugi concluded that Hathor had a point. Average humans tend to be just that: average, but blind, deaf, or mute ones seem to astound us. They have abilities the rest of us could only wish for. Why? They are limited more than others yet have potential to feel the slightest shift in the air and smell the faintest of odors. Why couldn't he do the same?

He thought awhile as Hathor still wondered and cleaned what ever he found as an unacceptable hazard. He took one last look over his work then went to the fridge. Lo and behold there wasn't a single scrap in it to be found, only a bottle of water. _No wonder he's so scrawny. He barely eats a thing._ Hathor looked at Yugi and decided to go fetch some food.

"I will be back momentarily. I will be getting some food. Not too much, but enough to survive on, if that is what you wish." Yugi looked at him and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be here as always." Hathor left the room quickly and silently, like a ninja Yugi had heard stories about as a kid. Hathor walked down the street to the local drug store when he encountered one of his heavenly co-parts. The angel looked at him, then at the crosswalk were a young boy was being rather obnoxious to his mother. The light turned green and he was the first one onto the road when all of a sudden a car came flying down the far corner and up the street. The little boy had only enough time to see the car 'til it was upon him like wolves. In the same instant someone ran from behind Hathor, through the crowd, and grabbed the boy, but got clipped by the car. The person went soaring across the street with the boy in his arms and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. The car had stopped in a hale of screeching tires and smoke and the driver jumped out flailing a gun screaming at the stop of his lungs at the person who got in his way. Hathor and the other angel ran over to the boy and his savior to view the extent of the accident. Time froze and they made their observation. The boy was fine, but the hero was seriously wounded with a gash in his right side and his left leg broken in two places. The man wouldn't survive by human standards. When Hathor tuned over the body he saw the multi-colored hair of his charge with golden bangs drenched in blood. He was shocked. _I thought he stayed home! What is he doing, he doesn't even know this boy! Why did he do it? WHY?_ He knew he had to intervene. The angel opposite to him tried to stop him, but Hathor continued as he was. He healed the wound in the right side of the body to a minor scratch. When his comrade questioned him Hathor replied, "This boy must live. He is Yugi Moto and the Father wishes him to live."

The angel gave a startled gasp, "Yugi Moto? That boy is heaven's one hope against Satan! And God entrusted you with his protection? Even Maryeth is a better choice than you! He needs a reason to live not die!" Hathor was astonished. _Heaven's one hope in the War was this boy? How could that be? Why am I the worst choice? Any other angel would do better? What is going on?_ When he thought about it God never told him anything about the boy, only that he needed to be protected. He needed some answers if he was to continue his work.

Time started back up and the boy whined. The noise and activity started over. The angel had taken the gun from the crook and other little hazards to make the situation worse were removed.

The mother ran over to her son screaming to find the boy sitting up with minor cuts and bruises. She turned the man over and screamed. "HELP! THE MAN IS HURT BADLY, SOMEONE HELP!" The crook was standing with surprise on his face because his gun disappeared. Sirens wailed and cops swarmed the area. An ambulance rushed over to Yugi and got him up and in side the vehicle and zipped straight for the hospital. He was treated in emergency care with great caution. The woman and her son waited in the hospital waiting room to thank the man. In this day and age it was almost unheard of for anyone to risk his or her life for someone else's sake, so news reporters flocked to the scene of the accident and the hospital for an interview. The Lady was yelling with reporters to get lost when the doctor came out.

"Madam, I have good news and bad news, which would you like?"

The lady ran over to him and replied in a scratchy voice "I want the bad news first."

"Alright, the young man has some serious injuries and will need constant care for the next two weeks. The good news is that he'll live and will have minimum damage to his body, inside and out. He may have a limp for the rest of his life, but at least he's still alive and you can come see him."

"Alright, lead the way." They went to a little room close to the emergency ward and found a little man on the bed with so many bandages that he looked like a mummy. The woman set down the boy who ran over and tried to get the man to talk. "Hey, mister! Thank you for saving me!" he shouted in a hushed sort of way.

Yugi opened his eyes to see the little boy from the accident and was glad to see he was relatively unharmed. "Thank you for coming to see me." The little boy smiled at him and thanked him again for saving him. Yugi listened to the little boy's story of what happened and looked him in the eye when he was done.

"It sound like you were being bad to your mom. Don't you know it's your mommy that brought you into this world and if you are mean to her you'll loose her? I was mean to my mommy and she's gone now. I don't have a nice loving mommy like you any more." The boy looked startled at first then said quietly, "I'll loose mommy if I'm bad? I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE MOMMY, I LOVE MY MOMMY!" He ended with a screech to shake to room.

"It's o.k. You won't loose her as long as you behave for her now. Remember that your mother loves you and she would do anything for you, but if you are bad, bad people might come and take you away from her thinking she is bad."

The boy was in tears. The last thing he wanted to do was get his mommy in trouble and if being bad like he was doing was going to take her away then he decided with all his heart to be a good boy. "O.K.!"

Yugi smiled at the boy then looked over to his mother. "Thank you madam. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Doctor," he looked over at the man in white," I will pay for my own bills. How much?"

He went straight to the point. "It's $450 for the ambulance ride and $600 for the emergency care. It all adds up to $1300 if you count the cost of your hospital stay. The room is $250."

Yugi looked at the boy and asked him if he could grab the long wallet looking thing out of the back of his pants. The child ran over got it out and grabbed a pen that had dropped from it and gave them to Yugi. Yugi whipped open the book and started filling out the check. He then gave it to the little boy and asked him to give it to the doctor. The boy ran over reading the little piece of paper. He started to slow down before he got there and stopped in front of the doctor two feet away with a look of pure astonishment on his face. He slowly looked up to the doctor and walked over and handed him the check, which the doctor was finding rather difficult to pry from his hand. "May you please let go of the check?"

The boy's head snapped up and he released the paper. He spun around and yelled "You're Yugi Moto, King of Games! Mom, the King of Games risked his life saved MY life. Mommy isn't that awesome!" The boy was in rapture. He was saved by his role model and anything he said had to be true, so he re-determined himself to do anything he could to be a good boy.

The doctor looked at the check then at Yugi and smiled. He realized that Yugi had the boy give him the check just so the boy would be more awed by that fact, than having him worry about having hurt him. _What a nice young man. He has such a big heart._ The Doctor knew Yugi from previous accidents of the sort. He always seemed to be rescuing someone.

"Well, we'll let you rest some and try to divert the media. Heaven knows how persistent they can be." The doctor and woman left the boy in the room with Yugi. The child watched him with a look of someone who was watching a god sleep: silent and wide-eyed. It was like that for several moments until the mother walked back in. She looked at her boy and told him that staring was rude and that was being bad. He quickly looked away and did as his mother told him.

Yugi looked away when he heard a sweet voice say "Thank you. I never disciplined him enough. I had lost his father that way." He turned to look at the woman with tears in her voice. He knew the feeling. Who would want to do that to the only person they had left? He did though and it made him sad. "That's ok. It wouldn't be good if he lost you then either, huh? I wouldn't want him or you to loose the last people who understood you. It's ok." She looked so relieved to hear him say that.

"I want to repay you. Let me be the one to take care of you while you recover. OH! You probably already have someone, right?"

Yugi smiled. "No, I don't. I actually live alone. Well, recently I had someone move in with me, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind any." An angel didn't count as a roommate or did he? He couldn't tell. Where was the angel anyway?


	2. Getting Started

Hathor walked into the Great Hall of Light and looked upon the throne were God sat. As usual God was busy talking to another angel about a mission when Hathor interrupted. Both entities looked at him and finished up quickly. Hathor stood by as the angel left to do his duty and looked at God with confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me about the boy? I never questioned you before, but this is something I feel I need to know in order to do my job to the fullest. Will you tell me?"

The powerful figure looked him square in the eye and replied as softly as he could "What would you like to know?"

"I want to know if this boy is as Lunarious said. Is he really the one we need to make a comeback in the War? If so, do you really think I am the one for this job? I mean I tend to drive people to death rather than save them. I mean no disrespect; I am only confused as to why I was chosen for this job, when any other would do so much better. Why me and why him?"

"First, you are wrong. No other would do for this job. I need you to protect him that is all I asked. I do not want you interfere with his actions or livelihood. The others are not capable of doing that. They would rather interfere to save themselves inconvenience. They do not have the power or knowledge required for this task, only you do. Second, yes he is the one we need to tip the balance of War to our side because many of the other Gods of Power favor him. Since he is in their favor he holds much power himself and can sway them to join our cause. If we lost him, they would no longer hold any trust in us to protect them. We would then loose strength needed for this fight as all sides divide to protect themselves. We can only win if we work together. You know that much already."

Hathor was stupefied. He never knew the limits to the other's powers. He was the only one who could protect him? Why? "Why I'm I the only one who can protect him? I mean, how are the others not able to do the same for him?"

God looked at him with a heavy brow. "The others cannot fend off Demons of Darkness, the elite of Satan's forces. They are charged with killing him and the others cannot handle that kind of power. It would over whelm them to the point of destruction."

"I see. I will continue then, but please ask the others not to speak to me about the matter any longer. Lunarious is the one who told me about him being the One and questioned my abilities at first, which in turn caused me to doubt myself. Thank you, I must be going now. He is wounded and I must complete my mission." With that he turned on his toes and strolled away. God smiled for Hathor was already evolving fast. He didn't even ask what would happen if Hell got a hold of him. Normally he would demand all the particulars of a mission before he continued even if it cost him the mission, but God wondered if it was because of the boy or the boy's importance to Heaven's mission. Either way, he'll find out soon. After all, he knew everything.

* * *

Yugi was sleeping lightly when he sensed someone watching him. He opened his drooping lids to see Hathor across the room looking at him in thought. When they locked gazes, Hathor stared a moment longer then turned to look out the window closest to him. He watched as the angel tried to hide a newfound discomfort being around the injured man, almost as if he blamed himself for the accident. After all, didn't Hathor state that he was to protect him?

"It's ok, I mean you didn't expect me to come out of no where, let alone save someone. It isn't like you caused the accident either." Yugi watched the angel again. Hathor looked at him and said, "It isn't that. The accident gave me a chance to see God about this arrangement between us. I met another angel at the accident that told me a few things I needed to question Him about. I got my answers, but they weren't what I was expecting. Actually it was the last thing I expected. I'm pondering wither or not it would be wise to tell you." He looked over at Yugi again. The boy seemed paler to him when the doctor walked in. He looked at the angel.

"I was told he wasn't having visitors right now. I came to tell him about his condition," the doctor looked skeptical at him. "Someone should know you're here."

"It's ok doc. He's like my guardian angel. He goes everywhere with me. Any more convenient and he would be pocket size." The doctor smiled and took that answer. He was allowed visitors after all. Hathor looked at the tired boy and gave him a questioning glance. Why would he tell him that? _Could he be that hurt, to forget that my existence should remain secret? Oops, I forgot to warn him of that! How could I be so stupid?_ He was too busy berating himself to notice that another creature had interrupted the gathering. He stood cloaked in darkness ready to strike when Hathor rose to his feet to intercept it. The creature looked at the obstacle and smirked.

"So glad to see you again Hathor. When was the last time we meet? It's been so long, we should really do it more often. I'm busy right now though so stand aside before-I TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" The dark specter lunged with the intent to kill the roadblock.

Evading like lightning Hathor knocked the loathsome beast off balance. "I don't think so. I wished I'd never come face to face with you again for your sake. Too bad, you'll never lay a finger on the boy. I am his Protector now!"

"I thought as much, now you have to be destroyed as well. So sad, I liked you so much." In a flurry of claws and blades the two started their battle. Repeatedly one would dodge when the other made a swipe like a never-ending waltz. It seemed so rehearsed to Yugi. He watched in awe as the pair of warriors darted around without even touching the floor. They were almost to fast for the human eye to catch, sadly for Yugi. The demon had some how gotten around Hathor with a faint attack and was upon Yugi before the man could bat an eyelash. In almost the same time frame, the doctor had broken out of his shock-educed stupor to get to his patient and take the fatal blow. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw the doctor was standing over him with a smile.

"I can't let the esteemed 'King of Games' die. Your fans would never forgive me. Besides. You're also a friend and a patient and I'm a doctor, letting you die is out of the question. I'm only here because of you anyway. You saved my life and that gave me the passion I have for medicine. Thanks for everything Yugi. I owe my life and career to you. I will always remember you. You were always so kind to me and everyone else. I only ask that you won't let my memory die with me. Actually, knowing you, I'm sure it won't. Bye and don't give up." The doctor collapsing was the final straw. Yugi's eyes suddenly turned crimson and a power encircled him like none Hathor had ever seen. Dark and ominous, yet he felt no threat from it. Yugi faced the killer who had cost him is last friend.

"No more. Now you will play with me, fool. All it is: a simple game, winner-take-all. If you win you'll get my life. If I win you play a Penalty Game. Rules are simple: we will each draw a card from this deck that is in the room for the patient's amusement. Going in numerical order the power of the card is determined, starting with duce (2). Ace beats King and Joker beats Ace. Understood? Simple enough or should I spell it out?"

The Demon gave the obvious answer, "Yes, I accept your terms. I am the Dark Game Master of Hell. Be prepared to lose your life, Chosen One!" Yugi raised an eyebrow to the final statement, but chose to ignore it for now, he'd ask Hathor later. The Demon drew the top card and it was an Ace.

"Ha, only a joker is higher and you have a better chance to actually live with death than win this!" The bragging was starting to annoy Yugi. _Help me Heart of the Cards, this killer cannot be allowed to walk free._ Drawing, he held the card so the Demon could read it. Blazing with anger the Demon lunged at Yugi with hatred. "I NEVER LOSE, DIE HUMAN!" Hathor screamed at him to move, but Yugi merely raised his hand.

"Mind Crush," was all Yugi said, but as Hathor saw it was enough to bring the dark creature to the floor in an unconscious heap. Hathor blinked. _How did he… What just…?_ Hathor looked from the Demon to Yugi and finally asked, "What happened? Did you just…kill him?"

"No. He's alive, barely. I stripped him of his mind. Didn't you hear me call 'Mind Crush'? I sent it to the Shadow Realm." Yugi looked him square in the eye. Hathor paled to this unexpected turn of events. _Where did this human get such powers? How is it even possible?_ This was so strange to him. His head began spinning, an experience he'd never had before. All of this was confusing. He had to find out everything.

"…Hathor? HATHOR! ANSWER ME!" Hathor was awakened from his thoughts to the loud voice. He jerked up to see Yugi's eyes back to their original lavender color. "Yes?"

"I asked what that thing meant by me being some 'Chosen One". You weren't here."

Hathor's brow darkened. He knew he should tell him, but how to put it nicely? "Can I answer that later? I have a few questions myself, but we need to leave now. This will become a problem if we stay." He looked over the scene and with a swing of his hand the demon vanished. In his place a fake human body was substituted making the room look like it was robbed. A note appeared on the bedside table stating what had happened. He then grabbed Yugi's arm and removed the final evidence of the demon's existence. Taking a final look, Hathor teleported them to Yugi's apartment room. A woman was walking around it when they appeared. Startled she dropped the cup she was holding looking at the two figures as though they were ghosts.

"What…How…Where…?" She stuttered incoherently. Yugi told Hathor she wasn't a threat after seeing him preparing to obliterate her.

"SHE'S A FRIEND! Don't kill her she's not here to hurt me. She's only here because I want her to be here. Please, don't kill her." Hathor was reluctant took just let it be, but he wasn't to interfere. All that was bothering him was that she saw his powers. Yugi seemed to handle it though.

"Please, no one would believe you anyway so don't tell them about what you just saw ok?" The woman looked at Yugi in confusion.

"You're sudden appearance did shock me, but all I want is for him to get off the flowers I brought you. That's what is disturbing me! I'm psychic so him being an angel is no surprise. Now GET OFF MY FLOWERS!" She screeched the last statement at Hathor, burning in outrage. He glanced down to see poor little carnations under his mighty feet. Jumping back he knelt down to repair the damage to Yugi's amazement. Hathor stood after his work was done to look at the girl.

"So you're a psychic? Fine, I want some answers if you can supply them." The lady looked at Hathor as though he was asking the stupidest question ever.

"What do you want to know?" Hathor straightened.

"How did you get in, what do you know about Yugi, and what is your power exactly?" he questioned.

"I was given the key by Mr. Moto after I offered to take care of him as payment for saving my son's life. I know about Mr. Moto being the One to save Heaven and Earth from Satan and the War that is raging between the sides. I am a psychic of Knowledge. I now about anyone's' given destiny. I know, a rather unique gift for a psychic-yes, but I do posses it. Test me if you wish. Anything else?"

Hathor glared at the woman. "Fine, I shall believe you for now. Is there anything I should know about you or Yugi that I do not know though?"

"One thing about Yugi. Should he fall into the hands of Satan, he will become the most powerful tool of destruction there is. Not even God would be able to stand against him. I am Callie. Me: nothing else, except that I am here as a means of protection as well. My people sent me. We deal with the protection of life as it is."

Hathor was dumbstruck. Yugi could destroy everything? _This boy must not fall into Satan's hands! This woman could prove to be useful for that._

"Um… Can I interrupt? I am supposed to be a weapon? Is that why you are protecting me?" Yugi turned to Hathor with an accusing glare. He couldn't believe that was all he was to him. A tool for War, was that why he needed to live? What, would living longer make him more powerful or something?

"No, you are not a weapon for Heaven, only for Satan," the woman interrupted, "Hathor knew nothing of your power until he witnessed it at the hospital. When he took the mission, he didn't even know of your importance to the War. That is why he had to go to God, to ask about your role. He wanted to tell you, but the Demon attacked. If you die before your time, any side can claim you. If you die after your time, the same applies. Die when you need to and your deeds choose your place. We are here to make sure it happens that way, but we need your cooperation. Otherwise, Hell could claim you and you will be forced to destroy everything, even your friends in Heaven."

Yugi was shocked to say it mildly. He was that important? Good thing he hadn't committed suicide yet. He looked at the two people that stood before him. _I can't let that happen. If I do, then I really lose everything. I WON'T let that happen. One question,_ "Why am I so powerful?"

Both guardians looked at him. Callie looked at Hathor, "You can repent for not telling him of his destiny. It'd be a good start."

Hathor sighed and faced Yugi. "You are so powerful because the Gods of Power favor you. You know, the Greek, Roman, Catholic, Roman-Catholic, Hebrew, and Egyptian, etcetera. If we lose you, they would no longer hold faith in God's plans against Satan since you are so important to them. The plan is that we could join forces and fight together, but you see, if we don't we won't stand a chance. We were given the job of protecting you as part of the deal they would join us." Yugi sat and listened to the whole explanation, for he was use to having to do this. After he had heard everything he wanted to cry. He was the only hope his friends had and all he wanted was to kill him self.

"Why didn't God tell me all of this when I prayed to him? I spoke with him, but he wouldn't give me any answers. Why? I just don't understand any of this." He began to curl up and whimper. He couldn't stand having so much pressure on him. He hated being the one thing that could save all of humanity, but the only one to save all of Creation? It was too much for the young man to handle right this second.

"Then let me end it all for you, so you no longer have to suffer little angel-heart." A voice spoke out of nowhere. I figure rose out of the floor in front of the startled youth and smiled a pleasant, reassuring smile. "I want you to be at peace too. I can't stand seeing one so beautiful as you so sad. Please come with me and it will all be over, no more suffering." He held out a hand to Yugi. He had an evil aura and Yugi didn't like it so he backed away. The smile shifted to a gentler tone. "What is wrong my little butterfly? You don't want to be set free from this hell? I want to help, but I can only if you let me." Yugi stumbled and fell, but still tried to scoot away from the dark form. "Oh, you fell! Now we can't have that, now can we?" He reached down and lifted Yugi off the floor, dusting him off. "There now how is that? Oh you're glaring at me! What did I do wrong?"

Yugi glared with a thousand daggers in his eyes. This evil Demon dared to touch him pretending to want to help? He wanted to smack the creature away, but he feared that would send the creature into a furious rage, so he kept control.

"No need to control you feelings, I know you don't like me. I am the Psychic Master of Hell. I can read you, mind and heart. I know everything there is to know about you, my little love. I do love you too, much more than that pathetic excuse of a Pharaoh of Egypt. He never did know how to treat you." Upon hearing that last statement, Yugi flared with power again.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ATEMU? HE'S MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER BE! HE MEANS MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD OR THE NEXT! I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS DEMON!" Yugi's power began to swirl around him in dark ribbons as he said those words. The Demon's eyes widened with amusement as the power grew. With a single leap he was within a hair of Yugi's face. Startled Yugi lost concentration and the power slipped away into nothing. Hathor was beginning to make a move when Callie came out of know where with her own. She made an almost unnoticed gesture and the Demon was thrown across the room as the wave of power hit it. Smashing against the wall the creature was rendered unconscious. Both protectors made their way to Yugi as he started to come back from the shock of the Demon's appearance in his face. He flushed and the power returned to his fingers with doubled intensity. Crimson eyes almost blinded by the rage that fueled him caught sight of Hathor and Callie approaching him from the left. He instantly cooled knowing that if he released that much power at once he could seriously hurt them. He was still going to make that Demon pay, that was a promise.

"Yugi are you ok?" Callie looked at Yugi. She knew that the young man had a huge crush on the late pharaoh with whom he once shared a body. The young man was obviously distraught over the Demon's unkind words. "He is only trying to get a rise out of you. That Demon loves to toy with peoples' minds it's what he does best and I should know, we go way back." She stood up to face the Demon who was just beginning to regain consciousness. He looked up to see the woman standing in front of his view of his little angel.

"Get out of my way girl or I'll remove you. Oh…Cal-lie? Is that you? Oh, my what a small world. Now if you'll excuse me I have to be taking my little Yugi to Satan. He's very important to us, as you know and Satan promised I could have him when the job was done. Now give him to me. That's a good girl!"

Callie stood still as a stone, "You won't get this boy, and I won't let you destroy everything. You'll have to kill me first."

"Oh, well, I tried to be nice, but now I guess you'll have to die. I will get what I want!" Darting out at the human psychic the Demon started the second Death Dance Yugi had seen. The "waltz of warriors" that he had only been able to watch with a strange mix of awe and wonder. In graceful steps, the two made seemed to be in slow motion. Since both were psychics they were throwing blow after invisible blow at each other, yet this seemed strange to witness since neither side lifted a finger. He watched as the Dark Master slowly brought Callie to her knees. He was choking the life out of her and that got Yugi's blood boiling again. He would not lose another friend. He used his powers to send a wave that knocked the Demon off balance, effectively releasing the female psychic from his grasp.

"I've had enough. I won't lose any more friends. Now you will play with me. You like playing with people's minds, right? Let's play a game together. A simple game is all. If you win then I will go with you no questions asked, no fight. If I win you will play a Penalty Game. We will each roll a die I found in the room, the first person to reach 21 wins. If we go over we lose. To make this quick we will each role four times, which means we can role over 21 though it would be highly unlikely. If either of us cheats or breaks the rules we automatically lose. I'll even let you win in case of a tie. Is it simple, right? You game?"

The Demon thought for a moment. It did seem simple enough and he liked both the odds and the reward, but something seemed odd. "I have a question, what kind of 'game' is this? A simple dice game is what it may seem like, but why such high bets?"

Yugi sarcastically pouted. "You a coward? It's only a game. If you must know, it isn't any normal game you've ever played. It's a Shadow Game." The Demon didn't know what a "shadow game" was, but figured he'd have a clear advantage since it was a Demon. Demons thrived on shadows.

"Fine, you're on little one. You will be mine too." The game began. Yugi rolled first: a six. The Demon was next with a five. It so went on until they were both ready for the showdown. Yugi: six, six, five, equaling seventeen, the Demon: six, four, five, for a grand total of fifteen. He clearly had the advantage over Yugi, since he couldn't go over now.

"For the sake of fun, how 'bout I just roll now? We now that I'll win anyway." He sneered.

"It's not over yet, Demon. I will allow you to take you turn first, but remember that it's not over until both of us roll." The demon grunted in frustration. Why did his little one keep insisting that? The odds were totally in his favor, yet the little one continued to be hopeful. It was irritating him. He rolled. A five. A twenty was not bad. His little one had to roll a four to beat him. This was so not Yugi's day. Yugi picked up the dice and asked the Heart of Gaming to help him if he was going to win against this new rival. He couldn't be allowed to succeed in his plans for destruction. He released the small item and watched as though time had slowed down to make the suspension worse. It hit the floor, rebounded, and then came to an agonizing halt.

They stood for a second looking at the fate of the dice. With a painful cry the Demon launched itself at Yugi preparing to snatch him, a last attempt to claim him. Yugi dodged smoothly and gracefully, coming around to face the Demon, face-to-hand.

"Mind Crush." Yugi gave let the cold as death statement slip between silken lips. Without batting an eye he watched as the apparition crumpled to his feet as all the other fools had. Then he fell unconscious.


	3. Things Come Together

**(Chapter three)**

Sitting silently were two figures that never thought they would witness a power over five thousand years old. One was completely oblivious as to what the power was exactly, but the other was concerned. If this was the power the child held, then he really could be more of a problem than they originally thought. The Shadow Games had the potential to destroy the world in ancient times and its full capabilities were never tapped. This child seemed to have mastered this power quickly. She may be a psychic of Knowledge, but that didn't mean she knew every single detail to any destiny. She only knew the greater picture. Callie looked at the one quiet man on the bed then at the angel across from her. This was a problem.

"Hathor, we need the rest of the details to this mission. Two of three Elites are now dead, but something is wrong. Why send his Elites? I'm mean; I know his power is great, but why the Elites? Any other demon would have worked to just capture the boy. So much power used to gain one child? I think this power maybe more than it appears. I think God can tell us something about it and that would seriously help us. We will be able to protect him better knowing what he is capable of. Speak with Him?"

Hathor looked at her. He knew she was right. He, too, sensed something was amiss. Now would be the perfect opportunity to find out the rest of this situation. "Fine. I will go, but you had better take care of the boy in my absence. You fail and I'll be less than gracious in forgiving you."

"Alright. Hurry, I don't like the idea of the last Demon dropping in while you're out. You know him as I do and you also know that I don't stand a chance against him in the slightest. I want you back as soon as possible." Hathor nodded and with a twist, vanished. The woman waited 'til she was sure he was gone. Something in her told her that this wasn't going to turn out like she'd hoped.

-----

Hathor once again found himself in the Hall of Light. God sat alone looking as though he was pondering a complex riddle. He likes riddles was Hathor's only though. God looked at him and was surprised. "What are you doing here Hathor? Yugi isn't dead, so your mission isn't complete. Go back and protect him."

"I will Master. I must ask a few questions first. What is this Power Yugi possesses? He seems able to defend himself. What is my task then if he can do such?" God looked at him and gave a smile to brighten the darkest of days, yet it seemed sad.

"Yugi possesses the power of the Shadows. A unique gift bestowed on Egyptian nobles in Ancient Egypt. Yugi was given this power by the Pharaoh he adores as a means of protection. It can be of help, but it is very taxing on the human body. If used too much or too often it will rob the person of their vital life force. So one must use it wisely. He can protect himself for the most part, but he can't defend against the final Elite. Your task is to protect him from this Demon. So, if you aren't there, who is protecting Yugi?"

Hathor looked at God. He thought the final Elite was dead. Deep down he never hoped so, but…he was distracting himself. Hathor bowed apologetically. "A friend of Mr. Moto's. She is from the Psychics of Earth. She said she would protect him for me as I came to you to about this issue. She is a Knowledge psychic and Yugi trusted her so I did as well."

God looked relieved. "Good. A Psychic is exactly what we need. The Demon of Illusions you destroyed three hundred years ago hasn't made its reappearance, but rumor has it, it has revived again. Thankfully it isn't at full power either. None-the-less, beware."

"I will. I've kept my eyes open because I have felt her power again and wish to be alerted should she make an appearance. Any clues up here as to her were-a-bouts?"

"Nothing. I can't seem to keep a lock on it long enough to pinpoint its locating. The demon is too fast. I almost wish it didn't get reborn with all its powers by now. This is getting far too old. Should we find anything, you'll be the first to know. One thing: the Demon IS near. I would keep those keen eyes open. Now go, you have a job."

"Yes Master, I will do my best." With that Hathor was gone in a wisp of light and cloth.

-----

Hathor entered Yugi's room and came face to face with disaster. Everything he had in neat piles was on every surface. Blood marks ran along the walls and the furniture was torn to shreds. Hathor feared the worst, which was confirmed when ran to the bedroom; finding the Demon holding Yugi by the throat against the wall. Yugi must have put up one valiant fight for a human; both were covered in blood and torn clothes when she finally acknowledged the angel's presence. "Took you long enough to find me angel-boy. I can't believe you actually left this boy in MY care! You're getting sloppy! You never allowed this to happen in the past. What ever has gotten into you?" She jested in a cute manner that almost made Hathor skittish. She was back.

He could never understand this Demon; she was the embodiment of Illusions. She was a shape-shifter, disappearing artist, and a stealthy warrior. All considered her the perfect warrior. Her years of experience made her wiser than all other Demons, even Satan himself, but still she followed his will. Was she brainwashed? He could never tell. The thing that made him mad the most though was that this Demon had an insatiable thirst to flirt with him. She had always openly talked about wanting to date him and he believed she was mocking him during battle. What was he to do? They fought so often he knew he couldn't defend Yugi and himself against this new threat. He barely lived the through the last battle and that was only because he caught her off guard.

---Flashback---

He was weak from eight hours of constant fighting that he had practically collapsed from the pain of forcing himself to continue. She came over the coo and sweet talk him, so with the last of his energy, he plunged his blade into her unguarded stomach. She fell to the ground and gave Hathor the saddest look he'll always remember.

"Too bad. I really did love you. See you around, lover boy." Her eyes closed and Hathor felt a part of him go with her.

---End Flashback---

It was a victory he was never proud of because somewhere in all of their fighting, he too had fallen for her. In all their confrontations he always tried to get her to side with Heaven, but alas, he never succeeded. She admired him for his determination though.

"Oh, come now. Aren't you glad to see me? After all this time, you can't say that you missed me at all? That's sad because I missed you so much. I wanted nothing more than to be with you and spend some hot nights together. So how does it sound Hathor? The offer always stands. I'm not mad that you killed me. I love you too much for that."

Hathor was distracted for a second by her proposal. "I can't and you know it. Why not join me? Let the boy go and join Heaven and we'll be together. I can say I "felt" something between us as well, even though angels don't have emotions. I know we do belong together, but you have to join me. You must make that decision. Please, give me Yugi." The Demon looked at Hathor with a sad expression. She knew this argument from all those years ago. Being dead didn't change a thing.

"I can't do that either, Hathor. Now, my love, you must die. Once an angel is destroyed he can't return though. I will miss you so. Don't worry; I'll join you after my job is done." She dropped Yugi and made a dash for the angel. The final rendition of the Dance of Death was between the two lovers as they made their difficult decision. Hathor could barely evade as the Demon dodged in and out of his vision. He knew he was going to be destroyed, but that didn't stop him from doing his duty. 'God help me, I can't do this alone. I can't kill the one I know is made for me.'

He spun around barley clearing a slash of Callie's sword, too late to realize it was a faint. A piercing pain shot through him as a silver blade found its mark in his gut. He saw the beautiful eyes of his resurrected love as she came in with one final kiss before he was engulfed in darkness.

Callie watched as Hathor slowly fell to his knees. She also knew that she would be with him shortly after she had dispersed with the One. She kissed him as a silent vow to be at his side soon. She couldn't believe that she could actually have done that. Wallowing in her newfound pain and grief, she turned to face the One only to come face to face with crimson-blood red eyes.

Yugi knew only one thing; this demon had to and wanted to die. She was in so much pain and it softened Yugi's hatred, but she still had to die and he would oblige her. Smiling the most calming smile Callie had ever seen Yugi approached her. "You are an illusionist, correct? The how 'bout you play a simple game with me. We will both cast one illusion; whatever we think of works. Try to get the other to react though. The first person to react loses. You cannot speak, can't twitch, or give off any hint of a reaction. It doesn't matter what we show or how long it is, but we can only cast one illusion. I have mine ready, how 'bout you? Want to play?"

Callie looked at him. _This is a Shadow Game, but I don't care. I have nothing else to lose. Hathor, I'm almost there, please wait for me!_ "I have nothing else to lose. Let's get this over with."

They cast their illusions. Callie summoned an illusion of Yugi's greatest fear. She didn't give her all into though because she wanted to lose, so she didn't have to be here any more. Yugi knew this so he summoned an illusion of Hathor for Callie: a beautiful image of them together and happy with children and a quaint little home. Callie smiled as tears fell down her face. Yugi picked up the sword she had dropped and faced her. He knew this would be so much kinder for her for she only wanted to be with her love. He took a breath because he never actually killed anyone before and then plunged the sword into the Demon's heart. He maintained the illusion so she could die with a peaceful image and not the cold reality of life and being alone. He let it go once she had breathed her last, content he could help someone pass on in bliss, even if she did try to kill him. Ah, well. The last thing he heard before the coldest darkness he'd never known enveloped him was a cruel and creepy laughter.

-----

Yugi woke up in the oddest place he'd ever encountered. It was warm and silent, but dark with a fog rolling gently across the floor. Grey and bleak the area gave of a peaceful air that almost made Yugi feel at home- almost. He looked at his surroundings with a skeptical, cynical glance. He knew he had used the Shadow powers too much and now he had paid the price. He noticed two doors: a plain average door on the right and highly decorative one standing on the left, standing side-to-side. _Strange, this is supposed to be where we go when we die? Wait, did I die on time? Oh, no!_ The doors opened revealing two figures Yugi hoped weren't who he thought they were. Two Atemus stood side-by-side watching the new arrival and the one on the right opened his mouth first. "I am Atemu. This is my counterpart, also known as Atemu. The test is easy: you will choose one of us and you will follow that person to the world beyond. There is no right or wrong answer, but that is for you to decide. If you can't choose then we will battle to claim you, so it would be better if you made the choice yourself. You can only verbally make your choice."

Yugi was unable to respond. The choice he wanted to make was the plain door, every fiber of his being said so, but he knew if he opened his mouth he'd say the vibrant one. He didn't want to do that. Trying to find away around the rules to allow him to make a decision without having to open him mouth was proving to be very difficult. He figured he had no choice. "I want to go with…the…r-r-right-LEFT!" He did it. His decision was made. Looking back at the two look-a-likes, he was hardly surprised to see it transform into a slithering snake-like Demon and charge at him. All of a sudden, as the demon was about to strike, time froze. All movement had ceased and another creature had joined them. The new apparition seemed to give off a heavenly glow that warmed Yugi's frozen toes.

"I am God, Father of All, and I'm here on the behalf of Yugi Moto."

Several other beings then filled the room. Yugi could recognize a few, like Zeus and Buddha, but the others seemed right out of reach at the moment. The last figure to appear was the Devil, which Yugi seemed to recognize almost at once. Shivering he pulled back his mind to the unusual events. One of the gods stepped forth, "You know the consequences of this interference. Unless you have good reason then this discussion is over."

God looked at his comrades. "I do. I choose to intervene with his decision because the boy's mind has been tampered with. The decision was not entirely his own. Rules state that should such an occurrence rise, the one on trial shall go to his choice, but in a year's time if he hasn't fallen to the temptations of his given choice, he is allowed to switch his decision. No one can use his powers besides him until then." He turned to the darkest one with a knowing glance. "Satan, you know the rules and should not have toyed with this boy's will. You should have known better than to tempt fate. I will have the last word." Satan began to boil, his plans ruined again by the nosy God for the last time.

The bright entity looked at Yugi with a final glance that told Yugi he had placed all his faith in him. Yugi nodded knowingly that this person was looking out for his best interest. He made his choice, unfortunately, but he still had a chance to correct it. A year of torture was ahead and so he readied himself for it. This was to be the last leg of his journey. With an all-or-nothing attitude, he walked through the left door to the underworld. A year of torture, but that was ok. He knew somewhere deep inside of him that it would all be worth it. Next thing he knew he had walked right off a cliff. The Devil followed as he fell and blacked out.

He woke up in a lavishly decorated room with silk curtains, gold trimmed marble walls, and upon looking up a mural of such beauty that he had to gasp. This place didn't seem so bad. He noticed a door out of the side of his vision, so he walked over to take a good look. He didn't like what he saw.

A field of pure red- the color of blood- was all he could see. Hell. It stank and had bodies were everywhere. _Prefect, know I live in a palace and have to think of all those suffering people down there. This is going to be miserable._ He turned around and came face to face with the demon Atemu. He was exactly like the Atemu he knew, but something was off, giving him the feeling this wasn't his Atemu, but some how his heart kept telling him it was. Boy, Hell was going to be hard to resist with those eyes staring at him all the time. This was seriously not turning around for him. The demon smiled a smile that would melt even the polar ice caps. Wrapping his arms around Yugi he led him over to the bed.

"You look tired love. Rest here, I'll go get you some food. I'll be right back." Yugi watched as the demon left. He then got up to walk around the room and see what else he was in for. He noticed all the furnishings looked to be oak and mahogany. Porcelain glasses, bowls, and other dishes seemed to be placed according to his needs. Atemu walked back in with a highly decorated goblet filled with the most intoxicating beverage he ever smelled. He gulped and looked back at the handsome devil that watched him. He could do this and he would, for the real Atemu. He handed the cup back and replied "Sorry could I be shown where the sink is. I don't drink. Prefer water really." The man nodded and showed Yugi to the sink.

"Sorry, I forgot you said you never did like alcohol. I think its because your parents died of it? Am I correct?" His gaze fell back on the younger man and Yugi gasped. Not even his friends knew that! Starting a staring contest he thought- _if this IS the real Atemu then there is only one way to know._

"If you are Atemu, and I won't argue with you on it, then answer me this: What is the name you gave to me that no one else ever knew? Answer that with honesty and directness." Atemu-demon blinked. Slowly, he brought his lips down to Yugi's ear and whispered one word so low even the spirits couldn't hear him.

Yugi's eyes bugged instantly. "ATEMU! What is going on? Why are you down here? What happened?" The demon silenced the young man.

"Hush, my little one. Now is not the time for questions, but passion. Come, let's talk later." He gently slipped his arms around Yugi's shoulders and waist, drawing him near for a soul-searing kiss. Yugi pushed reluctantly at his love and cried out, "NO! I can't Atemu! If I do, I will be down here forever. Please?" The Demon nodded and released him. He didn't make a sound as he turned around and left once again for something. A hundred questions were burning his mind as the demon darted in and out of the room. Yugi realized he didn't have a clue as to what was considered sinful or not so he prayed. The gods told him all he needed to do. Atemu joined Yugi in his silence and waited for the boy to take notice of him. Holding a platter up he suggested, "You need to eat my little angel. No harm will befall you, my love, you have my word on it." Yugi nodded and took some food. Watching the Atemu-demon he began to ponder how they would get out of there. This was going to be a very long year, one step in the long journey to freedom and eternal happiness. Yugi sighed and thought, _the trials ahead are nothing compared to the temptation of him. What a year this will be. I love you, Atemu, and we will leave this place together or not at all._ Thus the one-year of hell began.

**Author's note:**

**Thank you ValonGirl and sister for all the comments you left on this story. I'm sorry but my story doesn't seem all that popular so I feel I need to cut it off here. Just email me at and I will be happy to continue it just for you two. Maybe when it gets more popular I can finish posting it. Anyone else who wants a copy or wants me to finish can email to the same address. The next chapter was mainly just journal entries of how the year went followed by the rest of the story I hope will be a big hit. Be sure to read my other fanfictions "Strangers No More (Inuyasha)" and "Fate's Little Ways (yugioh)". Thank you for all the comments.**


	4. Finale?

The final day had arrived. Yugi and Atemu stood side by side waiting for the judgment gate to open allowing them their second chance into heaven. Light surrounded them as the stood upon the threshold and the god appeared one by one until the devil stood to their left. Yugi inched away from him slowly as the said demon smiled a cruel smile. God entered through an opening the gods had made.

"Welcome. Let's get this over shall we? Yugi you are here for a second trial for your first had been a mistrial. Atemu, you are here per request of Yugi to be re-judged Are all in understanding?" He looked among the gods from conformation and they did. The evil one of course had to ruin it.

"There is something I wish to understand: why retest Atemu? He passed his test, got into heaven, but sinned and fell to my realm. Why does he get retested, nothing was tampered with. Explain. If you do not have good reason he goes back with me." God looked him square in the eyes. He knew the demon only wanted to cause problems and that should he loose the once-pharaoh, he would loose his only chance at defeating heaven. He sighed and thought quickly.

"You speak the truth, but as I'm a merciful god, he has the chance to beg for forgiveness and be redeemed. He knows what to do in order for that to happen." He turned to look at the crimson-eyed man. "Well Atemu? What do you say?" All eyes were on him for the gods knew that it was against his nature to beg, even for forgiveness. Atemu looked at Yugi who nodded. He was fighting the urge to run away from all the judging eyes. His pride was screaming as well. The devil was also enforcing is powers to show Atemu's true colors, but the once proud Pharaoh steeled his body against such will. Slowly and reluctantly he got to his knees and placed his nose to the floor.

"Please, oh gods of the Heavens above, I beseech thee: forgive me of my sins as I forgive my sinners! Do not let me fall back into the darkness; I will do what ever I must to be redeemed. Let me once again be with you and Yugi in the light and glory of Heaven!" All the gods nodded and looked to one another. They were shocked that he had actually done it and touched his mind to see how truthful he was being. He was as truthful as was possible so they looked to God to pass their verdict: he passed! Yugi watched as God nodded and told the pharaoh, jumping for glee. God then turned his attention to Yugi. The devil was furious.

"Yugi, it is now your turn. Does any one have any reason this boy should remain in Hell? Devil do you have any evidence to back your reasons?" The devil had shot his had up as soon as the question was asked.

"The boy is lazy, lustful, and jealous! Three sins fall onto his head. This is my proof!" He let them listen to some of Yugi's thoughts and actions in what appeared to be a movie projection on the clouds. They reviewed calmly and thoughtfully as each scene went by. After they had finished, all the gods drew close for analysis. Breaking they frowned. God spoke with a sigh, more deep and ominous than the one he gave Atemu, suggesting displeasure.

"I'm afraid that you have done as depicted Yugi. You fail and must remain in hell for the rest of eternity. There is nothing more I can do for you; I've tried all I can." Yugi stared dumbstruck at what he had just been told. He had failed? How could that be? They were only thoughts!

"Wait, what are you talking about? Those were just thoughts! How can I fail because of what I think? That's bogus! No, I can't go back, I can't! Please don't send me back! Please!" The gods slowly began to turn their backs on him when another pair of entities burst into the room. Yugi and company covered their eyes from the blinding light as the strangers fell from the sky with a resounding thud, obviously not use to flying. Everyone looked to see none other than Grandpa and Solomon. They were dragging what looked to be a large bag with something moving inside of it.

"Hold on one moment! We knew something like this would happen so we looked up the rules. We found one that says so long as an angel gives up their place in heaven a demon can be redeemed by their sacrifice!" all the gods nodded in acknowledgement to the declaration. They wrote those rules so of course they knew. Yugi and Atemu looked very confused, and the devil was fuming again. _Not another interference! Who are these two idiots trying to ruin my plans? More so, what fool would be willing to do such a thing? Wait! They wouldn't! NO!_ The only one that could ruin this was the demon god's one thought as they continued. The bag had stopped wriggling to listen as well. "We have found one such! So this meeting isn't over! Come out Zorc!" The elder men released the bag at the same moment a dark figure broke loose. Everyone jumped back in surprise as the embodiment of shadow power looked around finally settling one his captors. He pouted, which shocked the look-alike boys the most.

"You didn't have to kidnap me, I would have come willingly if you had just told me. So, Gods, who are we wanting redeemed?" Yugi raised his hand timidly. "You huh? Well I've seen better excuses for a boy, but whatever. I give my angel-hood for this boy to be redeemed and you can't deny me this time!" The Gods stood there in amazement. He actually found a way out of Heaven and they got their star player! All in one day, it must be one of those "miracle" things, or just some very perceptive old men. God smiled a smile that lit the Heavens.

"As you wish Zorc. You are here by stripped of your wings and sentenced to Hell. Yugi, you have been given a place in Heaven in place of his noble sacrifice. Honor it well. Welcome to Heaven my boy!" Yugi watched as a portal opened up before their very eyes. Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and looked down into his eyes, smiling all the while.

"Welcome home my love. We're finally together. Forever." Yugi smiled up at him as they walked through the door.

"Yes, together forever, but you know something?"

"Hmm?" Atemu looked a bit worried. Yugi smiled to reassure him.

"Forever doesn't seem long enough." Everyone entered laughing as the devil screaming behind them to return. Zorc was laughing and cracking jokes that made them smile as the portal closed. God looked down at his prodigy.

"Ready for our next adventure Yugi?" Yugi nodded looking up into his eyes. He wondered what was yet to come as he and his love saw their friends waiting. Waving at them he bowed and thanked God for everything. "No need to thank me Yugi, thank your grandfather." Yugi nodded. He looked at the sweet old man at his side.

"Thank you grandpa! You don't know how much what you did meant to me." The old man smiled a knowing smile at his young grandson.

"Actually, I think I do." Yugi watched as his whole family started appearing around him and his grandpa. Yugi looked at Atemu and introduced his love and family. A few gasped and started, but they all settled into the idea rather quickly. Yugi looked back at the one he swore eternity. Together they left to join their friends.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but when I get more reviews I will start the second part- Silence: The War Begins! Of all the time I've had this up, I only got seven reviews, my second most looked at story! TT Thanks to all those who have reviewed and I hope to be able to make more stories for you!


End file.
